Power steering systems of this kind are generally known. One problem with these systems is that cavitation occurs at the power steering pump because of insufficient suction pressure, which limits the speed and capacity of the power steering pump. Alternatively, expensive injector designs must be used with such power steering pumps in order to achieve higher suction pressures.